


The zoo is fun, right? Its fun until someone gets hurt

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Being Lost, M/M, Minor Injuries, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The zoo is fun until you scrape your knee.





	The zoo is fun, right? Its fun until someone gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Pika-Ace: hey if you're taking requests for you child squip fic (Which I adore btw) how about little squip getting lost and Meremy dads worrying and looking for him?
> 
> If y'all wanna request a fic for Child Squip and Meremy Dads, go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

Jeremy had turned his back for five seconds. _Five F___king Seconds._ When he turned back, squip was gone. The small child was missing. Michael came out of the bathroom and sighed shaking his hands "Hey Jer, where's the little guy?" he asked.

Jeremy looked at Michael "I don't know," he stated. Michael paled. In seconds bomb went searching.

 

The Squip was at the petting zoo. They had gotten actual New Zealand kiwis. His child mind had made him go despite thinking of the consequences. He smiled and giggled as the little fur balls nuzzled against him. Eventually he left, wanting to look around a bit more.

 

The two adults were at the lions pen, hoping he had wandered over here. Michael had suggested it "Kids are into lions right?" he said.

The two couldn't find him, was he lo- "They had fluffy birds mommy!" a kid said.

Jeremy grabbed Michael's wrist "Petting zoo, they have fluffy birds," he explained and lead the other to that place.

 

Squip was looking at tigers, which was next to the lions pen. One was big and orange, laying on a enclosure rock. Another younger tiger was looking at squip through the glass. He giggled when it followed him. The squip wandered off again.

 

Jeremy was talking to the person in charge of the petting zoo while Michael was looking at the baby ducks. They hopped and stumbled over his feet. He laughed at the display "Michael! Sammy was here," Jeremy called out. The two left again. They were going to see the birds. Until a familiar cry caught their attention.

 

The Squip is crying. He had tripped on a step and his scraped knee. This is embarrassing but since he's too child-minded right now to care about his behavior. Someone is talking to him while another person helps patch up his knee. Someone shouts and two people show up. Jeremy and Michael. Jeremiah is talking to the people, explaining why they weren't with him and thanking them for helping him. Michael picks up the child, who's sniffling now. The three finally leave.

In his seat in the car, The squip tells about how he visited the animals and the kiwi facts that he knew. Eventually he fell asleep.


End file.
